Night In
by NotYourAverageOtaku
Summary: Ruby and Weiss spend the night in. White Rose smut oneshot.


We're sitting on the couch watching one of Ruby's favorite cartoons, Attack on Titan. Well, she says it's not a cartoon, it's an anime. Whatever, the people are drawn, not actual people, so it's a cartoon. It's slightly raining outside, not too much, but enough to hear the faint pitter-pattering on the roof. We do this every Friday night. Lay on the couch in the living room, my head in Ruby's lap as we watch Atack on Titan. Before we get settled in, I usually get on Netflix and get the sound set up, while Ruby makes us strawberry smoothies with whipped cream. They're my favorite. Ruby knows that, so she's always happy to make them. She had to get those obnoxious bendy straws that twirl around and bend in all different directions, but I secretly love them. It makes me feel like a kid again.

So we're laying here, well, I'm laying here drinking my smoothie with my head in Ruby's lap. We're about halfway through the seventh episode. That means this is the seventh week in a row we've done this. I may have no idea what is going on in this show, but I enjoy watching Ruby as she watches it. Not in a creepy way or anything. It's just cute how her facial expressions change as the show goes on. How when somehting heartwarming happens, her face warms up and she smiles that adorable smile of hers. When something sad happens, her face falls, and it looks like she's on the verge of tears. Those beautiful silver eyes of hers don't ever deserve to shed tears. She's all to good for anything unfortunate to happen to her. Ruby is my world, I love her with all my might.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked me, those big, bold, lovely silver eyes looking down at me.

"Yes, Ruby?" I ask sweetly, still mesmorized by her beauty. The pale skin on her face surrounded by her hair like a curtain was surely breathtaking.

"Can I have a drink of your smoothie?" She smiled. Her empty glass was set on the coffee table infront of us. She must have finished hers in the first five minutes of the show. Of course she had. She's such a dolt, but she's my dolt.

"Yes, I suppose, go ahead." I raise my drink so the straw is at her lips. She slowly wraps her lips around the straw and sucks. Her eyelids closing over her silver eyes ever so slowly as she blinks. She then takes the straw out, catching some whipped cream on the end, and slowly brings it to her lips. She licks the end of the straw and end up getting some on the corners of her mouth. What is she doing to me... She's so childish, but when she tries to get me to swoon over her, it usually works. She licks her lips all the while making eye contact with me. What is with this girl and being so dramatic? She didn't get all of it off. For some reason, I have an urge to take it off myself, but I fight it. If she wants to try and seduce me, we're going to at least finish the show... Dolt.

"Mmmm thanks Weiss. That was delicious..." She drawled out the last word. Such a drama queen.

"No problem, Ruby. Now let's finish the show, I'm... tired." I lie.I just really want this show to be over. It makes no sense. All I hear is a bunch of Japanese. You have to read the subtitles to know what they're saying. That's not really my kind of thing.

"Okay." Ruby turned her attention back to the show. There was 17 minutes left. Oh well, I get watch Ruby's beautiful face. It's a win on my part.

The next seventeen minutes went by relatively fast. When the show is over, Ruby exits Netflix and turns the TV off. Then, the lamp beside her is turned on after about ten seconds in the dark. She looks down at me, and I try to stifle a giggle. The whipped cream is stil on the corner of her mouth.

"Well, better get going to bed. It's still pretty early though, only 10:15pm." She stretches and reached down and idly twirls a strand of my long, white hair between her fingers. She then puts her thumb on my cheek, and strokes it gently down to my chin. I shudder, and she smiles. She then bends down and kisses my forehead. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you, Ruby." I smile at her. Her face tints pink, and she kisses my forehead again. I reach over, and turn the lamp off.

"Weiss? What are y- Mmph! Mmmm..." I grab her by the collar in the pitch black and pull her down to cut her off with a kiss. She was startled at first, but soon melted into it. I make sure to lick the whipped cream off, all the while making a big deal of it. I lick her bottom lip, asking for permission and she gladly obliges as my tongue enters her mouth. Our tongues dance around in her mouth before her tongue decides to go into my mouth. I can feel her breaths getting faster against my cheek as we kiss. I'm sure she can feel my breath as well though. I then start sucking on her tongue, trying to get a reaction from her. I have her tongue between my lips and continue to suck and lick it with my own. She moans into the kiss, and in my head I do a little victory dance. I finally break the kiss, and we're just there, breathless, with our lips just millimeters apart. "Well... That was nice..." She laughs nervously.

"Way to kill the mood, Ruby..." I scowl at her, even though I know she can't see me. I sit up as she moves her head so she's sitting up as well.

"Whaaat? I was just saying... It was nice." She pouts as the lamp is turned back on courtesy of me.

"It was, indeed." I smirk at her. "Then you ruined the romantic mood." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make conversation!" She jokingly yells. "Here, I'll make it up to you..." She smiles seductively as she bites her lip. Oh sweet Jesus, that look. I love that look. I can feel the ache from between my legs thanks to Ruby's attractiveness. She pushes me over gently and lays above me. She hovers her lips just a hair apart from mine. "I'm really sorry for ruining our romantic moment, Weiss..." Her lips brush against mine as she speaks. They tickle my lips ever so slightly. "Is there aannyy way I can make it up to you?" She lustfully moans while lowering her body to lay perfectly on top of mine, her thigh raising up to the spot right between my legs. She presses upward, ever so slightly, eliciting a small gasp from me.

Come on, Weiss. Don't give in so quickly. "Hmm... I-I don't know." Damn, my voice is trembling. Keep it together. "We'll just have to see." Ugh, Jesus, Weiss. Why don't you just wear a sign that says 'FUCK ME'?

"Oh, don't you worry, Princess. I'll take great care of you darling." She pulls me into a heated kiss. I let out an involuntary moan, and she slips her tongue into my mouth. She starts to move her thigh up and down with rhythm rubbing my core. I have track shorts and panties on, but I'm sure she can feel how wet I am through her sweats. She breaks the kiss and sits up, straddling my thighs. Ruby takes her T-shirt off, revealing her red, lacy bra. I love when she wears that one. It makes her look so much sexier than she always is. She lifts my shirt over my head as well, and undoes my ponytail. My white hair spills out down my back like a waterfall. We kiss again, but it's over just as it starts. She then starts kissing the skin on my neck. I know we can't just have sex on the couch. Blake and Yang will be pissed. I know this is basically the line of no return, we have to stop now. Well, not stop. Just move it to the bedroom. I just hope they don't get home too soon. I don't even know where they went, or if they'll even be back tonight. Ohh. Ooohhhhh. That felt good. No, we have to stop, now.

"Ru-Rub-Ruby!" I find my voice after a couple tries. She keeps kissing my neck. "Dammit, Ruby!" I grab her head, and pull it from my neck. This girl, I swear...

"Awww, what is it, Weiss. I was gonna make you feel good. Are we really not going to do the frick frack?" Did she really..? Sweet Lord, she did.

"Keep reffering to sex as "frick frack" and we'll never do it again." I pinch the bridge of my nose, and sigh. "I was just going to say that we should go to your room, the couch isn't ideal. Also, Yang does not even know we're doing such... activities. Blake has most likely already caught on, but I would really dislike it if your sister found out by walking in on us. Plus, I don't particularly feel like being murdered by your pure muscle of a sister. So can we please go to your bedroom?"

"Yeah, that would be awkward. What? How would Blake know? Did you tell her!? Weiss!?" She squeaked.

"Of course I didn't tell her! You dunce! She's a faunus. Enhanced hearing, and sense of smell..." I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks just knowing that Blake could probably hear and smell when we... yeah.

"Ohhh. 's kind of scary. Do you think she told Yang?" Ruby actually looked worried. I don't like seeing her face look like that.

"I doubt it. She would have locked us in the freezer then punch us into tiny pieces after we freeze." I sigh.

"Wow, that was uhh... You put some thought into that huh?" She chuckled. It's so adorable. I lean over and grab her face and place I kiss to her precious plump lips. Mmmm. Tastes like strawberries.

"Ruby, let's just not worry about that. I just really want to kiss you." I tell her honestly.

"Anything for my princess." She stands up and lifts me up with her. I roll my eyes as she leads the way with my hand in hers draped over her shoulder. She opens the door to her room, and stands aside. "Right in here, m'lady." She kisses my hand gently. I roll my eyes once again and walk in. When I walk into the room, I switch the light on, but I'm immediately pinned against the wall. Damn, Ruby.

"Oh, well you could have just ask- Mmph. Mmmmm." She cuts me off with a kiss. Her thigh returns to it's previous position between my legs after she kicks the door shut. I gasp, and her tongue invades my mouth once again. The kiss goes from slow and loving to fast and filled with lust in a matter of seconds. Her leg is moving at the perfect speed, and I find myself grinding her thigh. She better get on with it. "I am in no mood to- ahh- to be teased, Ruby Rose." I can barely talk, my voice is shaky, there is no way she'll take me seriously.

"Mmm, what's that, Princess? Tease you? I'm just getting started..." She smirks evilly and I know there won't be an orgasm for me for a while. She unhooks my bra and tosses it behind her. It lands on a lamp next to her bed, lovely. She licks and kisses all the way down to my breasts, where she begins to suck on them and pinches my nipple with her fingers. I let out a long moan but cover my mouth the second I hear it. "No, that won't do. I want to hear you." She then takes my hands, and pins them above my head on the wall with one hand. Her other hand goes back to my breasts as she gropes and kisses. I try to keep my voice from exploding into a loud moan, but can only manage to supress it to a series of short gasps.

I finally meet Ruby's lips again just to shut myself up. She can't have the satisfaction, though I'm positive she'll hear a lot more later. That is, if she ever gets on with it. She always teases me. I'll get payback later. She is definitely not getting away with this, I'll show her! She won't even see- Oh. Ooooohh. Ruby's mouth dipped lower, and was sucking on a spot just above my waistband of my shorts. "Take them off." She says suddenly. What? She wants me to strip for her now? This girl will be the death of me, I swear.

"No." My voice decides to come out like a high pitched whine. She loosened her grip on my arms, so I take that moment and pull them away. I reach down, and pull down her sweatpants. They're in a puddle at her ankles. And she's not wearing any underwear. "Ruby, where are your panties?" I ask, but I can't take my eyes off of her toned legs.

"I didn't want to wear any today." She shrugged. I honestly don't care, that makes it easier for me. I push with all my force off of the wall, and slam Ruby onto the bed. She crawls backwards until her head is on the pillow. Her sweatpants flew from her ankles onto the floor somewhere. I hover over her now. "Weeeiisss, I wanted to be on top." She pouts. Way to make sex childish, Ruby...

I lean down, my breath hot on her left ear. "Spread your legs." She nods, and her legs move apart. "Good girl, keep listening to me and you'll get a reward." She's so vulnerable like this, I like it. It's just too cute. I pull away and start kissing her neck, and slowly move down. I make sure to kiss every inch of her flesh, it's hot on my lips. I pass right over the place where she wants my lips most, and she bucks her hips and lets out a low growl. I go down to her ankles, kissing the whole way, and make my way back up finishing it off with a kiss to her lips. My tongue slips into her mouth, while I control the kiss this time. I finally end it, and she moans. It's long and drawled out. Her eyes have been slammed shut this whole time. I kiss down her stomach and get to the spot where she wants it the most. I take her thighs and spread the further apart. and give one long lick right to her center.

"Holy fuck, Weiss." She breathes out. I love getting reactions out of her. I look up, and her eyes are still shut tightly, her hands gripping the blankets on the bed. I want her to open her eyes.

"Ruby." I say into her core. She moans from the contact on her most sensitive area, but acknowledges me none the less.

"Weiss." She answers in a squeaky voice. Her eyes slam shut tighter, if it was even possible.

"I want you to watch me eat you out." I say. Wow, I'm not really one for dirty talk.

"You- you do?" She opens her eyes, and seems shocked.

"Yes, Ruby. Now keep your eyes open or I'll stop." I order. She nods in approval, and I start to enjoy my "treat".

Her eyes lock with mine as I continue. Every so often they go on the verge of closing, but never do. Sometimes they roll back in her head. I keep going at a steady tempo, pumping my tongue in and out. She stops making noises, as I start to slow down, she's not even close to her climax. She starts whimpering. I immediately attach my lips to her clit and suck. She yells my name. "Weissss!" That gives me all the encouragement I need to keep going. I push my finger inside of her, continuing to thrust and keep the pressure on her clit. As her voice begins to falter and my name spills out of her mouth in short breaths, I insert another finger. I flick my tongue over her clit and keep thrusting into her. My fingers are aching, but I'm too busy and satisfied to care. Her thighs start squeezing together, trapping my head between her legs. She's close. I pretend not to notice her entrapping my head, and keep working at her. I flick my tongue over her clit a few more times, and follow it up with one large suck. Her head falls back, as she slams her eyes shut as she climaxes, my name on her lips. I continue to thrust both fingers into her as she rides out her climax, toes curling and hips bucking sporadically.

Once she's finished, I wiped my mouth with the back of my arm, and remove myself from between her legs. I crawl my way back up to her face, and place a sweet kiss to her lips. She's out of breath, but smiles her signature grin. I know it was only one round. She's definitely not done. She flips me over, making me squeak from surprise and whispers in my ear. "My turn..."

* * *

Heh. Well that was a thing. I might update The Simple Life again. Most likely. Maybe. I don't honestly know, but I'll try. So uhm, here is some smut as an apology. I have no shame.


End file.
